<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 301 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524647">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 301</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Kinuk'aaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 301 of Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 301 of <i>Defiance</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 301</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KINDZI<br/>The Tsuroz is shutting itself down.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Tsuroz ints'uk'aaredots.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>To conserve what's left of its power.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Zaduuset basuriik ugidiik.</i></p>
<p>KINDZI<br/>Father... I am frightened.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bem... T'ep inezünedak.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>Then let fear strengthen your resolve. Our mission must not fail.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>K'uluriset ragavuuret sezünet gaz. Kigonaaz meman mur ar.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>The gulanite is this way.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Gulaaniik ik'lavan.</i></p>
<p>KINDZI<br/>It may be guarded.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Igak'epik dzivi.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>Too bad for the guards.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>K'agak'epik muuret.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>Daughter!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Nalats!</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>Not yet.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Inavan ar.</i></p>
<p>KINDZI<br/>No one will miss them.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ts'orik vasiavakset ar.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>You must remain focused.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Razor uus mur.</i></p>
<p>T'EVGIN<br/>They will die if they remain here.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ts'orik k'ummemet dzüo ts'orik er lavan.</i></p>
<p>KINDZI<br/>Who cares?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dzüv dagirin?</i></p>
<p>KINDZI<br/>I like his weapon.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>T'ep inguledots k'ats'oves.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>